


Watching Them

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jax finally makes it to the afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them

He lay there, eyes closed, waiting for the adrenaline to wear off and the pain to hit him. It never came. He cracked his eyes open and he was laying in a field under a tree, no where near the road he’d been on when he collided with the semi truck, and his head wasn't on the ground. His head was nestled in someone’s lap. 

Jax opened his eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful pair of green eyes he’d ever seen. “Babe,” he croaked, his voice seeming unsure of himself.

“Oh Jackson, baby,” Tara replied. “i’ve been waiting for you, but I never expected you so soon.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

Jax stared into the face of his beautiful wife. He hadn’t seen her face in months. He hadn’t been allowed out of jail in time for her funeral, so the last picture he had in his head was of her blood soaked body in his arms on their kitchen floor. Seeing her beautiful, unblemished face was almost too much, and tears sprung to his eyes.

“Tara,” he whispered. 

She smiled down at him, her ivory skin glowing. “Wendy’s taking good care of our boys,” she said. “Between the boys, Nero and Lucius, I think Wendy has really found her reason to stay sober.”

Jax gave her a confused look, and she smiled again. “I’ve been watching them. Abel is so much happier on the farm. He hasn’t hurt himself anymore, and Wendy takes him to therapy twice a week.” 

“I am so sorry Tara,” Jax started, tears in his eyes, but he was interrupted by his wife.

“I forgave you a while ago Jax. You did everything you could, in the end, to get the boys and I out of Charming. It was just too late for me. Your mother was too far gone and too hellbent on seeing the end of us,” she said with a sad little smile. 

“I’ve done so many wrongs, I never thought I’d see you again,” Jax admitted. 

“I don't know how this afterlife thing works,” Tara admitted. “When I woke up, I was alone, but i was watching you with Abel. I figured out that it was about 2 weeks after i died, before i woke up. You just appeared today, but you’ve been dead for a couple of weeks now. “

“wait,” Jax said, her words suddenly sinking in.”We still get to watch the boys grow up?”

Tara nodded, her eyes sparkling. “Get up and come see,” she said.

Jax stood and took her hand, letting her lead him away. 

Suddenly, they were standing in the middle of a comfortable living room, where Abel was coloring at the coffee table and Tommy was sitting in the floor playing with blocks. 

Jax wrapped an arm around tara, who slid her arm around his waist and they stood there, together, watching their boys being little boys. It was the best thing either of them had seen in a very long time.


End file.
